


Pirate Ficlets

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Series: When the Wind Blows We're Together [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: A collection of any short ficlets I post on tumblr from my laflams pirate AU





	1. Victoire

Lafayette stared at the ship in front of him, _Victoire_ , grounding himself on the dock and just staring, his eyes looking past it, not quite seeing anything. He took a deep breath in, filled his lungs until he couldn’t take anymore and held the air in while he counted to five. Then he slowly let the breath out through his mouth, loosening the tension in his shoulders and standing up straighter. He could do this. He was going to sail to America and fight for freedom. He was going to help bring liberty to the American people and fight off the oppressive British forces. When he was done, when he returned home victorious, maybe his people would be ready for the fight as well.

His friends and family had all been angry when they found out. They wanted him to stay in France and play politics and remain in everyone’s good graces. Why couldn’t they understand that so much more was at stake here? This war, this revolution, could change everything. This wasn’t the same old immoral, controlling government vying for power to rule over people. The values of the Americans, their ideals and beliefs, showed a nation that was ready for a government that would truly operate for the people. Once one nation managed that sort of just leadership, it was only a matter of time before the nations in Europe would follow its lead.

“We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal,” he whispered to himself. Europe had an obsession with monarchies and nobility. Europe had never been able to get things right. Europe had never been able to see that all people deserved humanity, no matter their situation in life or the family they were born into. America could be better. America had to be better. He glanced back one last time at the port city of Bordeaux before striding forward and boarding his ship. He sailed towards liberty. He sailed towards victory. And most importantly, he sailed towards a new life.


	2. Beginnings

The war wasn’t anything like Lafayette thought it would be. He wasn’t miserable by any means. He had respect for his general, still believed in the ideals they fought for, appreciated the support of his fellow soldiers. Those weren’t the things that made him toss and turn at night. The part of the war that devastated him was the men sitting around tables while they fought. Determining how much supplies to send out, and it was never enough. Determining how many men to send to them. Never enough. Determining how many men were worth saving. Never enough. They argued about the finances of the war while they sat in comfort. How could you put a price on liberty?

He soon learned that grand notions of freedom weren’t enough. When men couldn’t decide on how to make it work in practice, couldn’t decide on the best way keep the people happy and safe, everything just fell back into the same tired patterns. They compromised between right and wrong, left with a mediocre in between point, instead of simply doing what was needed to defend human dignity. It was extremely frustrating, fighting on the battlefield, watching men die, and for what? So these same men who allowed them to suffer could form the country’s new government? What could they possibly know of the sacrifices that were taking place? What could they know about the cost of victory? How could anyone trust them to lead with the people’s best interests at heart?

He wouldn’t let it show, but the incompetence of these men wore down on him. He grew increasingly irritated. His hope for the American cause dwindled. Unsure they could truly support the values they espoused with actions. He didn’t let that affect him when leading men though. Couldn’t show the general that his faith was wavering. They needed him to remain strong and sure, and if he wasn’t quite there right now, he would fake it in service of inspiring others. However, there was one man on General Washington’s staff that he found he could be truly honest with. 

He met Alexander Hamilton not long after arriving in America. He rode to the General’s headquarters with other men from France after a long journey, ready to take his place on Washington’s staff as a volunteer Major General. He had been pleased by how quickly General Washington seemed to warm up to him. Happy to know that he would be serving under someone who not only was known for his military accomplishments, but was kind to him as well. The General lead them to a building that must have served as a tavern before the war, but was currently being used as a temporary headquarters. When he opened the door, ushering them inside, Lafayette was met with a room full of movement and noise, men rushing about, scribbling letters, reviewing correspondence. They all looked up as Washington walked inside. 

“Hamilton?” Washington called, and not a moment later one of the soldiers hurried over to them, shoulders back and head held high as he approached. 

“Yes, sir?” Hamilton stood there with an almost visible energy, looking like he was restraining himself from rocking back and forth on his feet. He stood up straight as he waited for instruction. Lafayette thought it may have been as much to make himself seem taller as to show them respect. 

“This is the Marquis de Lafayette and some of the men he brought with him from France. Lafayette, this is Alexander Hamilton, one of my most devoted aides.”

“Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance,” Hamilton said, extending his hand with a smile. 

“The pleasure is mine, Alexander,” he replied, grasping his offered hand firmly. 

“Hamilton, I’ll need you to help with translations when necessary. After all, you have the greatest aptitude for French out of any of my staff.”

“Of course, sir.”

“If you would, I’d have you walk with us as I help Lafayette get acclimated.” 

Lafayette noticed Hamilton look back at the table he had been working at with a glint of disappointment in his eyes before nodding his head and following them up the stairs. Washington lead them to the end of the hall where several rooms had been cleared out. “You and your men can set up in these rooms here. I thought the room on the far left would work best for your personal quarters.”

“We surely do not need this amount of space, General. My men can fit in two rooms. I am certain some of your men must be…” he looked to Hamilton, the English word escaping him. “Serrés?”

“Extremely crowded in their rooms to the point where they can’t sleep due to discomfort?” he finished, clearly making an effort to keep his face straight. 

“Yes, close enough, thank you. Allow your men to spread out with these rooms. You have so many staff and such a small building.”

“Are you sure? I can assure you my men are used to sleeping in close quarters.”

Lafayette noticed Hamilton out of the corner of his eye, standing a step behind the General. He rolled his eyes and gave the smallest nod, biting his lip, presumably to stop himself from speaking out of turn. Lafayette almost broke his composure, holding back his laugh with difficulty. 

“Yes, I am sure, General. My men can handle the same conditions as your own.”

“Well, alright then, if you insist. If you boys will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Hamilton can tell you a little more about our headquarters and the rest of the staff while I’m gone.”

“Of course, General. We will talk later, yes?” 

“Yes, once I’m done I’ll come back and we can talk more.” 

They both watched as he walked back down the hall and descended the stairs. Once Washington was out of sight Lafayette walked forward, pulling the door to his new room open and motioning Hamilton inside. He gave the room a sweeping glance, inspecting his quarters. It was simple, but he was not expecting anything luxurious. He crossed to the bed, sitting down on the edge and staring up at Hamilton who hadn’t moved except to close the door behind him.

“So,” he started, eyeing Lafayette’s crisp new uniform, “welcome to the tour. Any questions so far?” 

Lafayette smiled at him, breaking some of the tension in the room. “None that will not be answered later I am sure.” Hamilton nodded, still standing near the door, looking a little stiff. “You can sit, Alexander. You look as if you are ready to…” he trailed off again. “Déguerpir?”

“Make a run for it?” he laughed, taking a seat in a chair by the writing desk and leaning back. “Well, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“You’re a Major General. What’d you do to earn your rank?” 

Lafayette expected Hamilton knew the answer and just wanted to see what he would say. “I have not seen battle yet, if that is what you are asking. I was given my rank when I offered to serve the American army without receiving pay.”

“Huh, interesting.” He kept his tone light, but there was something hard in his eyes. 

“I could not simply refuse the rank offered to me,” he said defensively. 

“Of course not.”

He eyed Hamilton cautiously, hoping to turn the focus away from himself. “So, how long have you served with General Washington?”

“Only since this past spring. I’ve managed to impress him quite a bit in that time though.”

“And before this?”

“I served as an artillery captain, a position I earned by studying hard and proving myself to my superiors. I first joined a volunteer militia at the very start of the war when I was still taking classes, and I’ve been working hard ever since. Every promotion and position I’ve received has been earned, this one included. Though, it’s much harder to earn positions than it should be considering they’re just handed out to people with the right family connections most of the time.” Lafayette pursed his lips, but allowed Hamilton to continue his rant. “I’ve met many men who deserve the rank of Major General but haven’t been granted it. Men who have distinguished themselves on the battlefield and who have risked everything to advance our cause. They never seem to get promotions though.”

“Alright, we do not have to be friends. That is fine,” he said, sighing deeply.

“I never said that. I don’t have anything against you.”

Lafayette stared at him incredulously. “Your tone suggests otherwise.”

Hamilton shrugged, leaning back further in the chair. “It’s not you. It’s just all of it. It’s nearly impossible for someone without the right parentage to work his way up in this world. And even when you’re successful, as I like to think I have been, there’s always the knowledge that you’d be even farther up in the ranks if you had been born into the right family. Vous comprenez?”

“I think so.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I’ve been told I can rub people the wrong way.”

“Rub them?”

“Sorry, that doesn’t translate well. I meant people don’t always like me. Because I say too much. Even though I’m right.”

“Oh." He paused to take in Alexander. Hands pressed onto the tops of his thighs. Dark brown eyes exuding confidence, intelligence, and stubbornness. The words falling from his lips both harshly blunt and enlightening at the same time. "It takes more than a few words to offend me, Alexander, I promise you this. I agree with you in all honesty. I have never been fond of society’s way of thinking about things such as this. I would rather men receive ranks and status and wealth based on merit.”

Hamilton looked skeptical. “But you’ve benefitted from that same structure you say you don’t support. More than most people.”

“Yes, I have.”

“And you’d still rather it be gone? You’d rather start with nothing? It’s not easy, you know.”

“Yes, though I do not know how to convince you of the truth of my words.” He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I know it would not be easy, but why should I deserve this more than any other person? I did not earn it, and I do not pretend to believe I am better than any man with less than me. I was fortunate. That is all.”

Hamilton looked satisfied enough with that answer, nodding his head a little as Lafayette finished his last sentence. “I think we could get along well, Lafayette. If you’re speaking the truth that is.”

“I would like that, Alexander. I truly would like to be your friend.” It didn’t hurt to make as many friends as possible now that he had committed to the American cause. After all, he didn’t really know anyone in the colonies. Not well at least. It would be a long war without anyone by his side to confide in. And for all his talk about not being able to advance through the ranks, Alexander did seem like a very useful friend to have. Appreciated by General Washington, skilled enough in battle to have progressed from a simple volunteer militia to here, clearly intelligent. Then there was the fact that, where most men were intimidated by his wealth and title and tended to sugarcoat things for him, Alexander was blunt and straightforward. He doubted he would ever have to worry whether he was being honest or not. 

“You say that now,” he joked, teasing smile lighting up his face. “Just wait awhile, you’ll get sick of me. When I’m criticizing your battle strategies or pushing you to stay up and work late at night and early in the morning like the rest of us Americans.”

Lafayette gave a light laugh in return, licking his lips before replying. “We shall see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies first meeting each other <3
> 
> I love all your comments from one word to entire paragraphs 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls for the full writing progress updates, selfies, and random reblogs experience


	3. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute prompt idea by @one_golden_sun (proof that she can be nice to characters, just not her own apparently)
> 
> John is homesick and Laf and Alex try to help :)

John had everything he wanted with Alex and Lafayette. They loved him and let him be who he really was. He was able to spend his days working with the two of them and his nights tangled up between them. The world had shifted from gray scale to rose-tinted, and he really, truly had never been happier than when he had both of their warm bodies pressed against his own. 

So why did he wake up in the middle of the night with visions of Charleston in his head? Fuzzy from the edges of a dream, but still more vivid than they had any right to be. Why couldn't he push aside the dark corners of his heart that yearned for a home that didn't exist anymore? Everything had changed so fast, but they had been good changes. So why? Why couldn't he just be happy with where he was now? His heart still beat fast in his chest, and he reached up to touch his face, fingertips coming away wet with tears. He had dreamed of his mother. He knew he had. But when he closed his eyes he couldn't quite remember her face, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not in this moment. He quietly disentangled himself from his spot in between the other two, crept off of the bed and out into the warm summer night. When he reached the deck, he laid down on the floorboards and stared up at the moon and the stars. Tried to quiet his restless mind. Needed to think of anything besides family and home and South Carolina. 

 

Alex woke up a few hours later. Laid in bed with his eyes still closed, unwilling to get up just yet. It was only when he noticed the gap between himself and Lafayette, the absence there, that his eyes blinked open. Where had John gone? Alex always woke first. He scrunched his face in confusion and pushed himself up, stretching before standing and pulling on the first outfit he found. He padded out of their room, made his way up the stairs and squinted his eyes as the rays of the rising sun assaulted his vision. He blinked a few times, adjusted to the light, then noticed John. John laying in the middle of the deck, eyes softly shut, head falling to the side as he slept. Alex felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, walked over and knelt down next to him. He stared for a moment, hesitated, unsure whether to wake him or not. He looked so peaceful.

But soon enough everyone else would be awake, and he was sure John wouldn't want to wake up out here with the whole crew staring at him. He put a hand on his shoulder, shook gently. “Jack,” he said, soft but firm. “Jack, you need to wake up.” He mumbled something under his breath that Alex couldn't quite catch. 

 

John was back in South Carolina. Just a child again. There was no war. No obligations. He laid in his bed, soft and warm in his spacious room, sunlight streaming through the window to his right. He always liked that he could see the rising sun from his room. Helped to rouse him. But this morning he felt stubborn. Didn't want to wake just yet. His mother was next to him, voice warm and soft, he could hear the smile in her tone as she tried to get him out of bed. “Wake up, Jack. It's time to wake up, now.” 

When he finally opened his eyes, it wasn't his mother staring down at him. He wasn't in Charleston in his large bedroom. He wasn't covered in soft quilts on his spacious bed. He was on the floor of the deck of the pirate ship, Alex staring down at him with a mixture of adoration and concern. “Hey there,” he said, voice low and soothing. “What in the world are you doing out here?”

John sniffled, the last traces of sleep still clinging to him. “Woke up last night and couldn't sleep.” His voice was rough, scratchy. “Came out here so I wouldn't wake up you and Lafayette. Guess I fell back asleep.”

“You get enough sleep? Want to go back to bed? It's still early.”

John paused, considering, but he didn't think he'd be able to fall back asleep if he tried. Shook his head. “No, I'm good.” He pulled himself into a sitting position, the morning sun harsh on his eyes. The sky, black when he fell asleep, was now shades of orange, red, and pink, bleeding up from the horizon. Alex pressed a kiss to his temple, quick and soft, before standing up. Offering a hand to John. 

“Coffee?” he proposed as John rose to his feet. 

He raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were out of coffee.”

A flash of guilt crossed Alex's face as he responded. “Ah, yes, well. We ran out of the main supply.” When John just stared at him, not bothering to hide his judgment, he continued. “Please don't tell the others. They go through it so fast.”

John shrugged, allowed himself to be lead to the kitchen. Watched as Alex lifted a panel of wood at the back of one of the shelves and pulled out a bag of ground coffee powder. In a matter of minutes, he had the coffee pot heating up. Alex chatted absentmindedly as he worked, rambling on about whatever popped into his head. John nodded along, unable to pay attention while visions of his childhood home still plagued his mind. He thought of his mother. His mother whom he would never see again. His siblings, far from home. His father, locked away in London. A stab of shame that he wasn't there. Wasn't there to take care of his little brothers and sisters. To help his father somehow. Or at least back in the colonies, fighting to bring victory to their cause. He stared down at his hands, swallowing every bit of regret. 

“John?” Alex gave him a hard look as he passed him a plate of fruit and a biscuit. “Are you alright? You're being very quiet.”

He wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded his head. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He hesitated, but decided to be at least mostly honest. “Just been thinking about my family and Charleston. It's not a big deal.” He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sharp rush of flavor on his tongue. He thought of home again. Grapes from the plantation. Limes, pears, strawberries, peaches... 

Alex looked like he was going to say something, but instead he turned back to the coffee pot, poured out a cup for each of them. John let the bitterness of the drink coat his taste buds. To mask the taste of fruit, and Southern summers back with his family. Let Alex continue to talk about anything and everything. Tried to drown out his own thoughts and float back to a place where he could be content. 

 

Dinnertime. Alex and Lafayette had both been scarce that afternoon, but John didn't mind. Used the alone time to read some pieces Alex had suggested. Sat down at the desk and began sketching. Found his fingers drawing the grounds of Mepkin, Georgia summers, his little brother's face. Evening approached quicker than he expected it to, and he only broke away from his drawings when Alex walked into the room, followed by Lafayette. He put one finishing touch on his paper, a portrait of his mother, the best he could do with what he could remember, then turned to face them, putting a smile on his face that he hoped looked genuine.

“Hey, honey,” Alex said, rocking back on his heels. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, food sounds good” he responded, starting to stand up. He paused when Lafayette motioned him back down. 

“We prepared something special. Just for you, love. Alexander and I will be right back, just stay here for a moment.” He had a big smile on his face, and John felt himself growing suspicious. What had they been doing for the last few hours? He let his curiosity grow as they left the room, Alex whispering something to Lafayette as they went. Moved to the bed and sat perched on the edge, skin tingling with anticipation as the minutes passed. For the first time all day, he was thoroughly distracted. 

Finally, after what felt like hours but was in actuality maybe ten minutes, the two of them returned rolling a cart with multiple dishes and serving utensils. “What in god's name is all this?” John laughed, breathless. 

“Dinner!” Alex said, smiling. “I know you were feeling homesick, so I talked with Laf and, well, we did our best. I hope it came out okay.” John tilted his head, ready to ask more questions, but then Lafayette lifted the lid on one of the plates with a flourish, revealing some sort of pilau dish, the smell immediately filling the room and making John's mouth water. Alex poured them each a glass out of a bottle, passed one to John. He took the first sip carefully, and when the sharp, fruity flavor hit his tongue he nearly choked on delighted laughter.

“Cider? Where'd you get cider?” 

“I have to keep some of my secrets.” Alex winked at him, and he couldn't help but break into giggles. 

“Fine, fine. What else are we eating?”

He watched as Lafayette and Alex took turns revealing the different parts of their meal. Some sort of soup with seafood in it, a side with vegetables, various fruits, and finally a flaky sweet potato pie for dessert. John looked over everything and felt tears gathering in his eyes, unable to speak. Lafayette sat down on one side of him, Alex on the other, both of them looking concerned. “Jack? What's wrong?” Alex placed one hand on his lower back, rubbing small circles. Lafayette put his hand on John's thigh, a firm pressure, reminder he was there. “Did we screw it up? I've never actually been that far south in the colonies, but we talked to some of the other guys to try and get an idea of what to make. We can try to do something else if you want. Anything.” John sighed and chewed on his lower lip, trying to put his thoughts together. 

“Nothing's wrong. This is just all-” He cut himself and swallowed hard, feeling the tears threatening to spill. He blinked them back before continuing. “All so nice. It's perfect. I don't deserve it.”

Lafayette made a noise of protest. “Of course you do, mon coeur. You deserve everything. The whole world. This is the least we can do to try to make you happy.” Alex nodded along insistently on his other side. “We love you. I am sorry we cannot bring you home or to your family, but whatever we can do to help, just say the word.”

“Anything, honey. We'd do anything to make sure you feel as happy and loved as you deserve.”

John just stared at his lap, smile spreading across his face, sunshine replacing the storm clouds in his heart. How could he continue to feel homesick when he had all the love and comfort he needed right here? “This,” he said quietly, glancing up at both of them. “This is plenty. I love you both so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate all of your comments <3 You have no idea how much they mean to me
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Lafayette face hard realizations as they struggle with the fact that their secret might not be a secret anymore.
> 
> Or the one where Alex and Lafayette start planning for their new lives as fugitives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More prequel stuff because I'm way too into the back story for my pirate series.
> 
> Get ready for ~~feelings~~

“Alexander, it is fine.”

“It is not fine,” Alex snapped, squinting at the trees across from them, his fists balled at his sides, tension so tight inside of him, he was sure to snap. “Someone saw us.”

“You do not know that. That noise could have been anything. An animal perhaps.”

“It was a person. Animals don’t sound like that.” Lafayette’s calm demeanor was infuriating to him. If someone had seen them together everything could be over. The relationship between them, the things they had done, it was all illegal. There were punishments for it, the mildest of which would get them kicked out of the army. Couldn’t he see that this could ruin them?

And then it hit him. Lafayette wasn’t as worried as he was because, for people like Lafayette, there way always an out. A bribe. A coverup. Lafayette had no reason to think his life was over.

Alex on the other hand? His position, his rank, his military achievements. They were all he had in this world. If he lost all that, he was nothing. Even if by some miracle they let him go free, it would be a life of poverty and humiliation. He wouldn’t be able to work his way back up in society. He couldn’t live like that now. Not after he had tasted the chance of something so much greater. He fixed Lafayette with an even stare. “If it was a person?” he prompted.

“Then we will lie.” He said it as if it were as simple as breathing.

“And if they don’t believe us?”

“They will.”

Alex wanted to scream in frustration. He probably would have if their current predicament didn't require relative quiet so as to avoid drawing further attention to themselves. The last thing they needed was another witness to back up the story that they had been out here together. “If. They. Don’t,” he insisted.

Lafayette paused, looking unsure. “We could speak to General Washington privately. He respects both of us. I am sure we could convince him to see reason. The last thing he needs is to lose two competent soldiers.”

“There are some things even Washington can’t save us from,” Alex remarked bitterly. “And he may respect us, but that doesn’t mean he’ll tolerate our actions. He may claim we’re all some sort of family, but I doubt he’d stick his neck out to protect us in this situation. The rumors will continue to grow, and he can’t have something like that ruining his spotless reputation.”

“He cares for you, Alexander. I doubt he would so easily allow you to fall into such a horrible circumstance.”

Alex bit his tongue before he could say something out of anger that he’d regret later. “Yeah, well, if he doesn’t cover for us? It’s likely, Lafayette. I know you want to think he’ll come to our rescue, but there’s a good chance he won’t. He has the whole army to worry about after all. We aren’t his highest concern. So, if he doesn’t, what then?”

Lafayette remained quiet for a long moment, his expression pained. “If we have no other options, I suppose we will have to leave,” he whispered as if it was some dark confession. Perhaps he was finally realizing the weight of their situation.

“How? And to where?” Alex could hear the impatience in his own voice, irritated that it had taken Lafayette this long to get on board.

“I have a ship. We could go back to France?”

“You really think the rumors won’t reach there as well? You think people won’t wonder why the brave, idealistic Marquis de Lafayette suddenly deserted the American cause?”

“Even if they do, my family is important. They won’t come after me for rumors. Not back home in France.”

“And what about me? I don’t have that sort of protection.”

“You have me.”

Alex bit his lower lip, wishing that was enough for him. “Still, that may not be enough to save me. Even if they don’t arrest me, what kind of life could I live? They would never take me seriously. I wouldn’t be able to build a career in law or politics. I would never be a respectable member of society. I’d just be a rich lord’s whore.”

“That’s not true,” Lafayette said, frowning. “You are so much more than that.”

Alex breathed a frustrated sigh. “It doesn’t matter what you think. Or what I think. You’re smarter than this, Lafayette. You know I’m right. Why won’t you just admit it?”

“Because,” Lafayette growled in frustration. “If I admit that, then I admitting I do not know what to do! I do not like this feeling. Being so helpless. Useless. I wish to be able to do something to make this right. I feel so… stuck.”

“Yeah, well… now you know how it feels. There’s not always some magical solution. At least not down here on the ground where us normal people live.” He sighed, letting some of the air deflate from his lungs. “I won’t resent you, you know. If you go back to France without me. I understand that there’s no good solution here, and it doesn’t make sense for both of us to needlessly suffer.”

Lafayette blinked, scrunching his face in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s just, well, I understand going back is the best option for you. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Alexander,” Lafayette sighed, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “If France is not an option for you, then it cannot be for me either.” Alex frowned, opened his mouth to argue, but Lafayette shushed him. “I am not going anywhere without you. I cannot just abandon you. We are already in this mess together, yes?” He waited until Alex nodded before continuing. “We might as well make sure it is worth it then. And it is only worth it if we are together. I do not care where we go or what we do, but I am not leaving you.”

Alex could feel emotions rising in his chest, bubbling up until his feelings were all jumbled together, and he couldn’t organize them into coherent thoughts. His heart insisted everything was fine now. How could it not be? Lafayette loved him and he was going to stick with him no matter what. It was more than he had ever dared to hope for. Meanwhile his brain was still screaming at him to get a grip. They weren’t in the clear. Not even close. They still needed a plan of action. And the tiny, most logical part of his mind reminded him that they didn’t even know if someone was going to reveal them. They might be panicking over nothing. “Okay,” he said. To Lafayette. To himself. He took a long breath in and released it slowly, controlled. “Okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Lafayette squeezed his hand tighter. Reassuring. They stayed out in the woods for a while longer, words all used up so a heavy silence was all that remained. Alex longed to rest his head against Lafayette’s chest, wanted to run his hands over bare skin, not to entice, but to comfort, support, connect. But he knew better than that. There was already a chance someone was going to report them to the general. Better not to risk a second witness. Eventually, Alex rose to his feet, offered a hand to help Lafayette up as well. They headed back towards the path that lead to camp. Alex's mind was still churning. It hadn't stopped since this whole situation began.

“You said you still have your ship.” He didn't stop walking. Didn't even look up to make eye contact. Just stared straight ahead, expression neutral.

“Yes, I do.” Lafayette looked down at him, questioning.

Alex nodded to himself, worked through his own thoughts. “So,” he began, stretching the word. “If things go bad, and we haven't come up with a better plan yet, we just go.”

“Go where?” Lafayette asked, blinking in confusion.

Alex shrugged, eyebrows pulling together. “Doesn't matter. We don't have to know our destination. Just getting out is enough. We can figure things out from there.”

Lafayette still looked skeptical, so he continued. “Look. I'm not saying it's a perfect plan, but it's the best we've got at the moment. It's better than staying in the colonies and risking someone finding us or turning us in.”

“That is true,” Lafayette said slowly, nodding his head. “As much as I don't want to leave, the laws regarding these things are so strict here. I suppose it's best not to risk it.”

Alex leaned in, let his fingers brush against Lafayette’s for the briefest moment, let out a soft sound of agreement.

When they had nearly reached camp, only about five minutes from its outer edge, Lafayette stopped, pulling Alex over to lean back against the far side of a tree with him. “I have to be honest,” he said, twining his fingers with Alex's. “I am a little frightened about what will lie ahead of us now.”

Alex gave him a small, lopsided smile. “I thought nothing scared you. Isn't that what you told all of us over drinks your first week here?”

“Mhmm, I did say that. However, since that night I have felt fear just twice including this moment right now.”

Alex tilted his head to the side as he glanced up at Lafayette, brow furrowed. “Twice? When was the other time?”

Lafayette smiled at him, his expression soft and open. The raw vulnerability caused Alex's hear to skip a beat. “The day when I looked in your beautiful brown eyes and realized I was hopelessly, completely, undeniably in love with you. I knew I would risk anything for you. I felt so powerless in that moment. For the first time in my life I did not have control, and it was terrifying.”

Alex blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, praying for the ability to remain composed. “And what day was that?”

“About three weeks after I first met you.”

“That early?”

He breathed out softly, the sound between a sigh and a laugh. “It was late at night. You had kept me up late to work, as you promised you would when I first arrived at headquarters. We had finished our assignments for the night, and instead of letting me sleep, you had begun a lengthy speech about how the faults of men doomed us to never fully realize grand ideals like equality and liberty, but when you spoke, there was still so much hope and determination behind your words. Like you were ready to prove humanity wrong and make the world better regardless. There was so much passion in your eyes." He paused for a moment, turning to face Alex and grabbing his other hand. "And Alexander, those eyes have the ability to pull me in and hold me there so tightly it is suffocating. Sitting there on my bed as you went on and on, completely oblivious to the effect you had on me, I was helpless. Terrifyingly helpless.” He leaned down, cupping the back of Alex's head and pulling him into a rushed kiss. Alex felt his heart constrict, his lungs unable to find air. He wanted to return the kiss, but a voice inside of him tugged him back to reality.

“Lafayette,” Alex managed, pulling away sooner than he would have liked. “We have to go back to camp. We've been away too long.” He didn't want to leave that moment. He wasn't sure he would ever find perfection like this again. But the logical part of his brain was right. They needed to get back to camp and feel out the situation. Alex wasn't sure if his life was ruined or not quite yet, but at least he had Lafayette to share in his downfall. If he had to go through hell, he couldn't have asked for a better man to lean on throughout the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked!
> 
> Your comments and love sustain me
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls and ask me questions and stuff


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Alexander and Lafayette were pirates, they were soldiers in the Continental Army. And Lafayette was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the night where Lafayette realizes he's in love with Alex (referenced in one of the other one-shots, Decision)
> 
> Laf is so in love he basically can't function

Twenty days. It had been twenty days since Lafayette arrived at camp. Twenty days since he met Alexander Hamilton. How had it only been twenty days? How could he have fallen so quickly, so hard, so completely in only twenty days?

He sat at a work table, Alexander in the chair next to him, the two of them working through a stack of correspondence. Lafayette couldn't focus, his gaze repeatedly falling back on the man next to him. Once Alexander committed his energy to something, his focus was an unstoppable force. Lafayette could see the concentration on his face now. He watched his jaw move as he chewed the inside of his cheek, smiled fondly as he tapped the end of his quill against the side of his face. A few strands of hair had fallen out of his queue, and he kept pushing them out of his face, frowning at the distraction, but too stubborn to pause his work to do anything about it. Lafayette had an urge to reach out and tuck the loose strands behind his ear, to brush his thumb over his lips, to grab him and pull him closer. With great restraint, he held himself in check.

There were hundreds of reasons he shouldn't get involved with Alexander Hamilton. He outranked him. He doesn't report to you, he argued with himself. Washington wouldn't approve. Washington doesn't need to know. Alexander could be difficult. Did he really want to get tangled up in that? Yes. You really, really do. He is a man. That one is more problematic. Anything the two of them did together would be illegal and possibly damn them. It won't come to that.

He snapped back to reality as Alexander dropped his quill, teasing smile playing on his lips. “This is the fourth letter I've finished while you're still on your first. What, are you hoping I'll just finish them all for you as you slack off?”

Lafayette gave him an affronted look. “I would never.” Alexander raised his eyebrows, but didn't push the matter further. “You know you are extraordinarily fast with this type of work anyway. Of course you are finishing faster than I am. Do not pretend you are unaware of this. You boast about your own ability far too much to feign modesty, mon ami.”

“Never said I wasn't quick,” he said with a cheeky grin as he pulled another letter from the stack. “Just that you're working particularly slow today.”

Lafayette couldn't suppress his smile as he shrugged. “Sorry, Alexander. I will try to keep up.” It was half a lie. As much as he knew he needed to get this work done, he doubted his ability to focus with a  
certain aide de camp sitting so close to him. Alexander licked his lips as he got back to work, and Lafayette was quite sure he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

 

Later that evening he sat with General Washington in his office, stack of papers long finished and pushed to the side of the desk. Washington paused, stared at him briefly before changing the topic of conversation from army matters to something more personal. “You're adjusting well? I know this is all very different than what you're used to.”

“Yes, sir. Everything is going very well.”

“And my staff? How has everyone been?”

“They are all fine men, sir. I am sure you know you do not need to worry about any of them.”

“Yes, they are nice young men. I just worry that the more time you spend with them, the more familiar they get with you, they may forget their courtesies.”

Lafayette had to hold back a laugh. Washington had been very kind to him since he arrived, but he worried too much. It was as if he didn't remember Lafayette had sneaked out of France just to join the American cause. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle the other men speaking to him as a fellow soldier. “General, you must understand I admire all of them and look forward to all of us growing closer. You do not need to worry on my account.”

He gave a hum of agreement. “You and Hamilton seem to have become good friends already.” Lafayette swallowed hard at the mention of Alexander, his throat suddenly gone dry. Washington didn't seem to notice. Just smiled to himself and continued. “That's good. He's an intelligent boy. Even if he is a bit headstrong.”

Lafayette tried to think of an appropriate response, his mind clouded by thoughts of intelligent, headstrong Alexander. “Headstrong might be too light a term, sir.” Washington laughed at that, and Lafayette was pulled back to the present. “He is a very good friend to have though. I am thankful we get to work together so often, and not only because he works as quickly as at least three other men.”

Washington laughed lightly again. “Yes, that is true. I have to admit, I worry for his health sometimes. I don't think he's had a proper night's sleep in months.”

Lafayette knew that was in fact true. He also knew that bringing it up to Alexander only lead to a useless argument that he was sure to lose. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “You cannot force him to sleep, sir.”

“I know. I've tried. So long as he continues to produce excellent work, I suppose I shall have to drop the issue.”

Lafayette nodded in agreement, still struggling to remain present when his mind insisted on drifting.

“Speaking of Hamilton,” Washington continued. “I need to send someone on my behalf to arrange for more supplies. We are running dangerously low on essentials, and Congress has not been much help. I figure if anyone has the persistence to convince people in the nearby town to aid us, it is Hamilton.”

Lafayette hesitated, but knew any objections he had were selfish. “Are you sure, sir? We have so much to get done here at headquarters. Perhaps you would rather send someone who is not so indispensable to your staff here?”

Washington sighed heavily. “I understand your point, son, but supplies are a top priority if we are to continue. There will be no more American army if we cannot provide the basic necessities needed to keep our soldiers alive. I won't leave this to someone whom I do not wholeheartedly trust.”

“Understood, sir. If that is the case, I do not know of anyone better for the task,” he said, trying to mask his disappointment.

Washington just nodded in pleased approval, jotting down a note while Lafayette felt his heart constrict.

 

It was the middle of the night. Far too late for any reasonable person to be up working. But no one ever accused Alexander Hamilton of being reasonable. And if he dragged Lafayette into sleep deprivation with him occasionally? Well, Lafayette wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to spend more time together. Even if that meant waking up the next morning with heavy eyelids and sore muscles.

Hamilton sat at Lafayette’s desk, head bowed over his parchment in the dim candlelight as he wrote furiously. It was some report that Washington had requested earlier that day. It was needed in two days, and Hamilton was already on his ninth page.

Lafayette cleared his throat, looking up from the stack of his own correspondence which he had been reading through. “The general is going to send you to town soon.”

“What?” Lafayette had the distinct impression that Alexander truly hadn't heard him, blocking out everything besides his own words flowing from his brain to the parchment. He waited until his quill slowed and his head turned to glance at him before repeating himself.

“Washington is going to send you to the closest town to convince the people there to donate supplies. He says it is urgent.”

“Oh.” He put the quill down, turning more fully to face Lafayette. “He told you that?” Lafayette nodded, pushing his own letters to the side so he could stretch out on his bed. “Well we do need more supplies. Blankets, boots, horses... Considering how goddamn useless Congress has been, I suppose that makes sense.”

“Yes, I suppose it does...” He trailed off, sounding sullen.

“And what's the matter with you?”

“Nothing is the matter,” he said defensively. “I just do not see why he cannot send someone else. After all, we will surely fall behind without you here. You are the quickest writer we have.”

“I'm also the most persuasive man we have,” he responded with a playful smile. “I think if anyone can convince them to give up their things, it's me.”

“Again, you possess not one bit of modesty.”

“Modesty doesn't count for much when you're trying to win a war.” Lafayette just shrugged, and Alexander frowned at him. “Seriously, what has you so gloomy? Are you going to miss me that much?” He had meant to tease him, but Lafayette’s heart raced with the truth of his words.

“Maybe I will,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “I like your company.”

“Enough to let me bother you all night while you should be sleeping, apparently.”

“You should also be sleeping, Alexander.”

“Fair point. But I didn't make it this far by sleeping reasonable hours.”

“I thought you made it his far because of your talent.”

Alexander shrugged. “No one ever excelled at anything without putting in the work. A man who has a natural ability for painting would still be put to shame by a man who paints during every spare moment. One can make a decent portrait, the other a work of art.”

“I feel as if you are trying to change the topic without me noticing. We were discussing your lack of sleep.”

“Actually, we were discussing how you're sad because you're going to miss me.”

Lafayette felt heat rise to his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, so he let the silence stretch between them. He expected Alexander to return to writing his report, but he just stared, big brown eyes fixed on Lafayette. When the silence grew too uncomfortable, Lafayette picked up another letter from his pile and began scanning it, still reclining on the bed.

“What are you working on?”

He glanced up in surprise. He figured Alexander would have grabbed at the chance to continue his work. “My personal correspondence. Shouldn't you be writing that report?” He took in Alexander, leaning back on his palms as he talked.

“I have time,” he said with a shrug. “It's late anyway. My eyes could use a break.”

“If it's so late, why not sleep?”

As he responded, Alexander got up from the desk and walked towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Would you stop that? You're acting like you want to get rid of me, even though you were just saying how much you like my company.” He moved his hand back so it was resting on Lafayette’s leg.

Lafayette felt a fluttering deep in his stomach. “Fine.” His voice was embarrassingly breathy. “No sleep then.”

“Mhmm. No sleep.” There was a beat of silence. Alexander's hand on his thigh. The room felt too warm. Lafayette was tense, energy coiled inside of him, longing to make some sort of move. To do something. But then Alexander was speaking again. “So, what do you think about the latest pamphlet that's been circulating?”

He blinked for a moment, gathering his thoughts, trying to comprehend the question. “I actually have not had a chance to read it yet.”

“Oh, you absolutely have to get around to it soon. The author discusses the concept of equality as it relates to the revolution. The thing he doesn't get into is how the faults that are just inherent in mankind will cause the same injustices no matter which continent we're on. We can try to do better, but we'll never be truly free from all of the evils that we faced under British rule.” Lafayette listened as he pressed on, the cadence of his voice soothing, his hand a firm pressure on his leg.

“...we said no sleep.” A hand pressed to the side of his face. He blinked his eyes open, staring up into Alexander's own. He wasn't aware he had drifted off.

“Désolé.” The hand slipped lower, tracing the line of his jaw. “Alexander.” It came out almost as a moan.

“Yes?” As he stared up at Alexander's face, filled with warmth and happiness, Lafayette felt his heart skip a beat. The closeness, his passionate words, the light touches, they were all melding together into one overwhelming emotion, filling his heart so fully he was afraid it would burst. But how do you tell your close friend, your fellow soldier, that you love him?

“Just-” He bit his lip, thinking about all of the words he couldn't speak out loud. “Stay? For tonight?” He grabbed Alexander's upper arm with one hand, gently tugging him to the mattress. Neither of them spoke. Alexander settled in, curled to fit their bodies together, let out a deep breath. Lafayette just allowed himself to listen, watch, feel. His heart hitched with the realization that he would do anything to protect this man. To see his smile. The feel of his chest rising and falling with his breaths was soothing, and Lafayette relaxed into him. Let himself be content. He drank in the moment, knowing that even if this could never happen again, at least he would have this memory. Alexander in his arms and a moment of peace in the middle of this desperate war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, kudos, and asks <3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


	6. Right From the Start, I Gave You My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut
> 
> A little bit of emotions
> 
> Smut
> 
> Ummm yeah! More pirate verse stuff from Alex and Laf before Everything Happened 
> 
> I almost have part 3 of the pirate verse done by the way! I need to edit, like a lot, but the fic is done and like 21.5k words! So stay tuned for that!
> 
> I'm gonna try to join a writing group in Manhattan so I'm more consistent with my writing, but we'll see if I follow through on that haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Alexander, do not leave yet.”

Lafayette was lounging against the headboard of his bed, feet stretched out in front of him and looking far too at ease for someone living in a war camp. Alex made a show of rolling his eyes as he pulled his boots back on. 

“I have work to do. You knew that when you asked me to come to your tent.”

“It can wait another hour,” Lafayette told him, shifting to the side of the bed so his legs were hanging off. “It is not even dawn yet.”

“If I don’t get started now, I’ll be behind all day.”

“I can help you.”

 

“No,” Alex said, now fully dressed. He didn’t make a move to leave the tent, despite his words. “You can’t. You have your own work to do, Laf.”

“Then we shall fall behind together,” he said with a sly smile.

Despite his better judgement, Alex couldn’t help himself. Took a step towards the bed. “The General will be upset with me if my report isn’t ready.”

“I will tell him I required your assistance with an urgent matter.” He grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him down to the bed. “That I kept you occupied all night and into the early morning.”

Alex snorted, allowed Lafayette to tug at the knot of his cravat. “Do not tell him anything of the sort. The last thing we need is for the General to discover just how deep your affection for me runs.”

“I will make sure we are done with plenty of time for you to finish writing your report, Alexander. Give me this time to be with you, and I will not bother you one bit afterwards until you are done.”

Alex felt his heart rate speed up as Lafayette began undoing his shirt, revealing skin still tanned from the late summer sun with each button. “You’re a terrible liar.” He didn’t care. Couldn’t care with the way the brush of fingers on his bare skin caused butterflies to come alive in his stomach. 

“And you are beautiful.” Breath warm in his ear as Lafayette pushed him down to the bed, hovering over him, balancing his weight on his arms. 

“And you’re a flirt,” he responded, his voice weaker than it was just a moment ago. “A flatterer. You should know by now that I’m immune to your charms.”

He pressed a kiss to Alex’s bare collarbone, gentle fingers trailing down the side of his neck. “Ah, who is the liar now, Alexander?”

Alex wasn’t normally one to let anyone else get the last word in, but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Dove in for a kiss, letting out a low, indulgent groan that was only partially stifled by Lafayette’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as they lay there, lips on lips, tongues, the rise and fall of each other’s chests. The small, desperate noises in their throats the only backdrop to the otherwise quiet morning. At some point, Lafayette reached between his legs, found him already hard, rubbed him over his breeches. Alex breathed a low moan into the kiss, bucking his hips up to chase the feeling. 

Lafayette pulled his face away, biting Alex’s lower lip before letting go, spoke in hushed tones. “Not as resistant to my charms as you claim, Alexander.” He moved his hand lower, pressing gently and drawing a quiet whimper. 

“You’re an ass.” His words had no bite though. He shivered under Lafayette’s touch, the early morning chill soaking through his skin. Despite the cold air, he longed for Lafayette to strip his breeches off. Skin on skin was the best way to warm up after all. “How could I not react, with you touching me like that? Teasing my body into this state? It is not your charms so much as human nature, I’m afraid.”

Lafayette leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. “Whatever the reason, I am glad.” His lips were just barely raised above Alex’s skin, warm air rushing over him. “I love having you here with me, underneath me. Watching you come apart for me. You are a sight to behold, mon amor.”

Alex’s breath caught as, finally, Lafayette sat up to undo his laces, tug his breeches off and toss them to the side. Had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning in pleasure as Lafayette’s hand finally made contact with his bare flesh, stroking him, teasing the head of his cock. In a moment of clarity, he looked over at the flap of the tent, noticed the deep blue glow from the crack between the two pieces of cloth. The sun would be rising soon. It was no longer completely dark. If he were outside, he knew the stars would be paling, the horizon glowing a lighter shade than the rest of the sky. Alex knew this time of day well, as it was when he normally abandoned his bed to begin his work. It was the only time of day before everyone else was awake to bother him. Calm and cool and quiet and never quite long enough. They had to be quick. 

“Your clothes,” he said, forcing himself to remain quiet. “Hurry up and take them off.” 

“You are so impatient.” He kept one hand on Alex’s cock while trying to untie the laces of his shirt with the other. 

“Faster than that.” Alex batted Lafayette’s hand away, sitting up to strip the shirt off himself. “You said you’d make sure I had time to get my work done, so stop fooling around and get to it.”

Lafayette cracked a grin, dropping his shirt to the floor and making quick work of his breeches. Alex couldn’t help but look at his cock, already hard just from kissing and watching him, and grew evermore impatient, his gut tightening in anticipation. 

“Are you sore at all?” Lafayette asked, eyes taking in Alex’s body and licking his lips. 

“No,” Alex lied. Since he had arrived at Lafayette’s tent, they hadn’t slept much, and his body ached in the anticipated spots. He knew it wasn’t wise to put himself through more, that it would make sitting at the work tables at headquarters difficult, but he yearned for it. Needed to feel Lafayette inside him one more time. 

“Alexander.” Lafayette’s lips were pulled into a frown, and Alex could tell from his expression that he didn’t believe him one bit. 

He huffed out a breath in annoyance. “I’m fine. Just a little sore is all. Nothing I can’t handle.” He leaned forward and adjusted his position so he was practically sitting in Lafayette’s lap. Ground his hips so their cocks brushed together and pressed a kiss to his chest, appreciating the way he could faintly hear his heartbeat. It gave him a sense of satisfaction to know Lafayette’s heart was beating just as quick as his own. He lowered his voice, making the tone as seductive as possible. “You can’t get me all worked up like this and then not follow through, my dear. That’s just cruel.”

“I do enjoy when you are worked up…” he mused, stroking fingers gently up and down his back. “You will tell me if it hurts?”

“Yes, fine,” Alex said impatiently. Planted another kiss, this time on his collarbone. “Just get on with it.” He muttered the words into his skin, letting his fingers trail downward. Lightly brushed them against the head of his cock. He smiled, pleased with himself, as Lafayette quietly sucked in a sharp breath. “Please,” he whispered. “I want you. Need you.”

“Not as much as I need you,” Lafayette whispered by his ear, leaning in to kiss along where his neck met his jaw. Alex was so distracted by the attention that he was caught off balance when Lafayette flipped them over, reversing their positions and trapping Alex beneath him, at the same time drawing a grunt of surprise from him as he hit the mattress.

“Hey,” he protested weakly, trying to prop himself up on his arms. But Lafayette just leaned down lower, pressing him back into the bed and rubbing their bodies together. 

“Yes, Alexander?” Lafayette spoke the words into his shoulder, his lips pressing soft kisses into skin, tracing their way down his body. When this was still new, Alex had hated it when Lafayette took control of things so easily. After all, Alex never gave in to anyone. It was a point of pride. But with time, he learned that letting go, giving in, it was better than being stubborn, in just this one situation. It helped with preserving his ego that no one else would ever know of it as well. 

Alex went to respond, but his words were cut off. Lafayette had pressed one strong thigh between his legs, was gently rocking against him, creating glorious, lovely friction that had Alex breathing out a moan which he quickly muffled against Lafayette’s pillow. He bucked his hips up into the contact, desperate for more. Knew that Lafayette would be the death of him at this rate, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Alex almost felt embarrassed how quickly Lafayette could get him into this state. Restless, short-sighted, desperate for release. When he leaned down for a kiss, Alex was quick to return it, tongues moving with practiced ease, comfortable and exhilarating all at once. 

Lafayette sat back on his knees, and Alex choked down the whine threatening to spill from his throat. “Come back,” he said instead, one hand outstretched. 

Lafayette let out a short breath of a laugh which had Alex blushing faintly, one hand brushing against his thigh. “I am not going anywhere, mon cher. Need to get the oil.” As he spoke he leaned over the side of the bed, fishing his hand through a bag on the ground until he found the small bottle he was looking for. “Unless you have changed your mind?” 

Alex tugged him back down, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Lafayette. “Of course not,” he said, gripping his fingers in tight curls and pulling him down for another kiss. “You know I would never. The thought of you inside me is too tempting. You are too tempting. Now don’t keep me waiting.” As he said it, he looked towards the tent flap again. It was nearly dawn, the sun creeping closer and closer towards the horizon. Other soldiers would be waking soon. The whole camp would come to life, slowly, but inevitably. He began to second guess their decision to do this again, so close to morning, but then he felt Lafayette pressing against him. His cock was slick with oil, and Alex only felt the sting of the stretch for a moment before he began to adjust to the feeling, grateful that he was still somewhat prepared from their most recent session of lovemaking. He brought a fist to his mouth to stifle his groan, any other thoughts suddenly wiped from his brain. 

Lafayette held still once he was in as far as he’d fit, watching Alex carefully for signs of pain or discomfort. Instead, after a brief pause, Alex was rolling his hips, trying to persuade Lafayette to move. “Come on. Fuck me, Laf, please.” Something about that tone of voice, reckless impatience and desperation shielded by a paper thin layer of indifference, drove Lafayette’s hunger. Alex liked to pretend he was always in control, even in moments like this, and to hear him get so close to breaking that act, to letting his guard down and just begging Lafayette to take charge, it brought the desire inside of him bubbling up, threatening to spill over and burst out of him. 

The electricity between the two of them sparked as Lafayette began to move, slow, measured thrusts at first, and then rougher, quicker movements, drawing gasps of breath from Alex's lungs as their mutual desire built. 

Alex grasped the blankets beneath him, his head thrown back against the pillow as he tried to slow the building pressure inside of him. As much as he knew he needed this to be done quickly, finished so he could finally slip away and get to work, he couldn't bring himself to let it end just yet. Needed this absolute bliss, this moment of surrender and vulnerability, this complete perfection, to stretch just a tiny bit longer. Perhaps if it lasted long enough, it would feel more real when it was over. Perhaps the memory wouldn't slip through his fingers like sand, no more than a mirage in the desert. 

But then Lafayette’s hips were moving faster, the sounds from his throat, the breathless gasps from between his lips, becoming louder, more reckless, as he began to slip past the point of comprehension and into a state of blinding pleasure. As his hips stuttered, Alex finally let go as well, allowing himself to fall over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came, seed spilling between their naked bodies. As they both came down from the heights of their orgasms, breathing heavily, they stared at one another, eyes not wanting to ever leave the other one’s face. After a few minutes, Alex reluctantly untangled himself from his place beneath Lafayette. 

“I need to wash off,” he said quietly, a note of exhaustion tinging his voice. 

“Far corner of the tent, under the desk.”

Alex moved carefully across the space, making sure not to leave a trace of their discretions. After quickly wiping the mess off of his skin with a damp cloth, he began tugging his clothing back on while Lafayette watched him from the bed. Alex made eye contact when he glanced up after lacing his breeches and gave Lafayette a disapproving look. “Get dressed, would you?”

“It is still early,” he sighed, but stretched and got up from the bed regardless.

“Yeah, and the British don't care. There’s too much to be done to be wasting time laying around.”

Lafayette didn't respond. Just started gathering the pieces of his uniform from around the tent. Only once they were both dressed and presentable did Alex speak again. “You need to stop calling me into your tent for these escapades. Someone's going to figure it out.”

“They haven't so far,” Lafayette said dismissively.

“I'm serious. We can't keep doing this. I'm not getting kicked out of the army for some fling.”

A brief flash of hurt passed over Lafayette's face, but in the blink of an eye it was gone. “I will be more discreet.”

“I can't be in your tent every night. The other aides will get suspicious.”

Lafayette looked like he wanted to argue, but instead said, “I understand.”

“Give me a few minutes head start before you leave for headquarters.” With that he lifted the flap of the tent and set off at a brisk pace, trying to focus on the day’s work ahead of him, but unable to shake more appealing thoughts from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I love comments and kudos so much, so leave me some if you like my happiness
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls (like actually talk to me I need friends)


End file.
